Basketball
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: Great. I have to go to play B-ball with my friends, and I have to bring the YuYu gang. Who will win this game? Rated T for bad stuff. R&R&Flame!


OK, this is seriously what me and my friends do every Thursday. And of course, the YuYu gang had to come. I'm still gonna refer to them all as cosplayers... And rated T for bad stuff. And it's taking place in my hometown, Red Lake. So yeah. Bye-bye.

* * *

"Heyy JJ! You ready yet?" The thirteen year old girl was ready all right. But she had a problem.

"Ray-Ray, I'll come out in a few. Think I could take my cosplaying idiots for friends along?" she asked, a little frantically. The boy at her window shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. How many?" JJ had to think.

_"I guess I could bring the Spirit Detectives. That way, everything'll be even," _she decided.

"Four."

"The names?"

"Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, and B- ... _Hiei._" Ray-Ray shrugged and nodded again.

"Sure, that'll be enough. Hey! We'll actually be able to play an even game!" he exclaimed happily before leaving to a van. JJ sighed with relief.

"OK. HIEI, YUSUKE, KUWABARA, KURAMA!! GET YOUR ASSES IN MY ROOM!!" she shouted. Four cosplayers came running into the girl's room.

"What?" the shortest one asked annoyingly.

"Ya'll are coming with me to the church!" she told them. She dragged them all outside to the van, despite their protests.

"Ray-Ray! Zach!" JJ said happily, shoving the Spirit Detectives in the van. A man was at the wheel, grinning at her.

"Hey JJ," he said in a deep, but cheerful voice.

"Hey, my J!" JJ smacked Ray-Ray, pissed.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT, DAMMIT!!" The boy with braided black hair gave her a silly grin.

"No way, Bab-" SMACK!! The bulky cosplayer stared at JJ and Ray-Ray like they were complete idiots.

"Is this gonna get personal, or what?" he asked in a confusing tone.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," JJ said, sitting down. The four cosplayers stared at JJ. It was about ten minutes when the man driving screeched to stop in front of a church, where a basketball court was.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, taking off his seatbelt. He scoffed at JJ, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt. "When we get in an accident, you'll be sorry when you die, knowing that you shoulda wore a seatbelt," he told her. JJ scoffed.

"Why? Are you drunk, Z?" The man, Zach, scowled before shoving a basketball at her chest. "Oooh, you fatass!" JJ jumped out of the van. The cosplayers looked around, mainly at the basketball court.

"I do not understand. Why are we here, Kurama?" the short cosplayer asked his friend. His long red hair was flowing in the wind, and he took a deep breath before responding.

"Well, since JJ is wearing sports clothes, and she has a basketball in hand, I'm guessing we're gonna be playing Basketball," he said calmly.

"Damn straight," JJ said, shoving the basketball into Zach's gut, hard.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground.

"Only reason why I told you guys to come was because I'm always facing the Cheaters, Zach and Ray-Ray," JJ explained. "Ray-Ray, you referee. Zach and me'll play the game." Ray-Ray looked at JJ with a shocked face.

"What?! Why?!" JJ smacked his head.

"Because I'm tired of you always calling me, 'J'," she told him. She looked down at Zach, who was starting to stand.

"So, w-we pick out t-team members?" Zach asked. JJ nodded. Zach pointed to the bulky teen and the boy with raven hair. "I want those two." JJ kicked him.

"No way. Use the short one and Yusuke!" she said.

"No way! I want those two!"

"I wanna be on that guy's team!" the one named Kuwabara said, pointing to Zach. Yusuke pointed to him also.

"So do I!" They ran to Zach's side. JJ groaned.

"Great. I have the girly one, and the short one."

"Kurama, you gonna be OK on her team?" Yusuke asked the teen with the long red hair. He nodded slowly.

"I'll manage. How about you, Hiei?" Hiei growled.

"I hate her." Kurama nodded at Yusuke.

"He'll manage too." Yusuke shrugged and helped Zach stand back up. Ray-Ray took out a whistle.

"OK, a three-on-three game; The game is 21!" he said briskly. Hiei cocked his head. Everyone else nodded.

"You're goin' down, JJ!" Zach yelled in a confident voice. She shrugged.

_"Cheater."_

"OK... " Zach shook his head. Hiei tugged on JJ's jersey.

"Yeah?"

"What's '21'?" Hiei asked, very confused. JJ sighed.

"It's a basketball game. The team that gets 21 points on the dot first wins," she explained.

"Hey JJ? The usual?" JJ nodded at Zach.

"The usual."

"What's the usual?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, just the usual bet," JJ said, showing her teeth. Hiei tugged on JJ's jersey again.

"What's basketball?"

"Oh Zeus! It's a game where this ball," she held up the basketball, "has to go through that hoop," pointing to the hoop on one side.

"How do you play '21'?" Kurama asked JJ.

_"Always annoying me with questions..." _JJ thought bitterly.

"Ray-Ray, the referee, will give one of the team members a random plave to throw the basketball. If said team member sinks it, their team will be rewarded with either one point, two points, or three points. It all depends on how far long said team member threw the ball."

"Ohhh..."

"That better answer all questions, Fox."

"OK." TWEET!!

"OK, who's first?" Ray-Ray asked. JJ pointed to Zach. "Zach, are you going first, or-?" Zach nodded and grabbed the ball from JJ.

"I'm always goin' first." Ray-Ray stood on a spot, about five feet away from the hoop. JJ's eye twitched.

_"Pansies..." _Zach threw the basketball, but missed the hoop. It bounced off the rim.

"Dammit!" JJ groaned. Ray-Ray shrugged and gave the ball to JJ.

"Here. And you stand where Z stood last."

"I know how to play the game, dummie," JJ commented. She got into her position, and dunked the ball.

"Cheater!" Zach yelled. JJ sighed.

"Two points!" Ray-Ray exclaimed. "Zero to Two, JJ's favor!" JJ nodded. Hiei cocked his head again. Ray-Ray blew into the whistle again and threw the ball to Zach.

"You go next," Zach said to Kuwabara. He nodded and grinned.

"Right here." JJ raised her eyebrows. A three pointer spot. Kuwabara stood there and threw the basketball, dunking it. TWEET!!

"Three points. Two to Three, Zach's favor!" JJ bent down and picked the ball up. Ray-Ray gave them a new spot, another three pointer spot. JJ gave the ball to Hiei.

"I hate you, so miss this shot." Hiei growled.

_"I'm gonna piss her off, and make it!" _he thought. Ray-Ray nodded at Hiei. Hiei confusingly threw the ball, and it made it.

"I said to miss, dammit!" JJ yelled at Hiei. Kurama sighed. TWEE-

"Blow that again, and I'll murder you!" Hiei said to Ray-Ray. He didn't blow the whistle again.

"You all know the score," he said, giving the ball to Zach. Zach gave it to Yusuke as Ray-Ray showed him the spot. Two pointer. Yusuke jumped and flicked his wrist, making a perfect dunk.

"Five to Five!" Ray-Ray exclaimed.

"Good job," JJ commented, nodding her head in an approving way. Ray-Ray cocked his head.

"For what?"

"For figuring that out." Ray-Ray thought for a moment before scowling.

"You ass!" JJ shrugged, snatching the ball from Zach. She gave it to Kurama. Ray-Ray gave him a three pointer spot. Kurama started to shake when he threw the ball. It hit the backboard before falling through the hoop.

"Eight to five, JJ's favor!" Ray-Ray said.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"OK, it's twenty to twenty. Whoever makes this last one pointer shot wins the game, and then the loser does... the usual," Ray-Ray said in a serious voice. "Shake hand, team captains." JJ spit on Zach.

"That's for twisting my damn ankle," she said, leaning on Kurama for support.

"Are you sure you can play, JJ? You twisted your ankle," Kuwabara said, pointing at her left ankle.

"Yeah, thanks to your team captain," she sneered. She sighed. "Whatever. Let's just finish this damn game." Zach smirked.

"OK. Team captains are against each other now." JJ stuck her tongue out at him, standing right in front of him, limping a bit. Ray-Ray gave Zach the ball and showed him a one pointer spot. He positioned himself and threw the ball. It missed, bouncing off the rim... again.

"Here JJ," Ray-Ray said, giving her the ball. She limped to the spot Zach was standing at and bumped him away. She position herself and was about to throw the ball.

BA-BOOM!! Plink, plip. Everyone looked up at the sky. It was raining. Hiei was scraping something off of his shoe. JJ eyed him.

"What did you do?"

"I killed a spider." JJ, Zach, and Ray-Ray smacked him.

"You don't kill a spider! Then it'll rain!" Zach yelled.

"Hey! I yell at him! He's my short bastard!" JJ told Zach. Zach pushed her to the ground.

"What?" JJ stood right up and kicked him in the shin with her good foot.

"Bastard!" Ray-Ray sighed.

"Draw. None of you get to do the usual. Let's go home." JJ shrugged.

"I'm walking."

"WHAT?!"

"My house is like, a half mile from here. If I leave now, I'll be back home in an hour." She started walking away. The cosplayers started following her.

"See ya guys next Thursday!" JJ yelled at her friends, already forgiving Zach. They waved bye and got into the van. Yusuke was deep in thought while the five continued back to JJ's house.

"What's up, Yusuke?" JJ asked.

"What was the usual?" he asked. JJ snickered.

"You'll be scarred for life if I told you," she said, shaking her head. Yusuke shuddered, and they continued towards JJ's home.

...

Hiei tugged on JJ's jersey. The five were at her house now, and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were drying off their bodies in her bathroom. JJ was watching TV, still wearing her wet clothes.

"What's up, Shorty?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Why'd you stick up for me?"

"When'd I do that?"

"When your idiot friend yelled at me," he said. JJ sighed.

"I didn't stick up for you. In fact..." She smacked his head. "That's for killing a spider, and making me lose that game! I wanted to see Zach do the usual!"

"What is that?!" JJ smirked and whispered something in Hiei's ear. His eyes widened until finally he left the living room, twitching. JJ laughed.

"Heh. I knew he was going to be scarred for life."

* * *

'The usual', what you all might be thinking, is something funny. My guyfriend Zach, that dickhead, lost a B-ball game with me a few months ago, I bet him if he lost he French-kiss anyone I chose, and it's another dude. And of course, he'll make me kiss a girl whenever I lose... HAHAHAHAHAH!! He can keep dreaming that I'll lose, but I'll never lose because... I cheat. :) It's fun to do bad things. And the spider-killing thing is what my family believes. If you kill a spider, it'll rain that day, and it has happened. And yes, Ray-Ray and Zach are asses. And yes, this is probably the worst fic you've ever read in your life. But review and flame! Bye.

JJ


End file.
